1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to flame-resistant fabric articles which are particularly useful as a fire blocking layer of aircraft seats provided between a face cloth and an inner polyurethane foam of the seats so as to wrap the polyurethane foam with the fabric article.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Extensive studies have been made to use flame-resistant, heat-resistant woven fabrics as the fire blocking layer. In order to impart a good flame-resistant performance to the woven fabrics, the fabrics must be adequately thick (e.g. 0.7-1.0 mm), thus presenting various problems with respect to economy, comfortability, sewability and the like. Especially, when the fabrics are used in aircraft, their weight is one of serious problems.